


Passionate Tits

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, F/M, Groping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Licking, Nipple Licking, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Even Chaldea is participating in Cool Biz to save on air conditioning costs. However, the additional warmth doesn't do much for Passionlip, who's building up a lot of sweat in her oversized breasts that she wants her Master to deal with. Ritsuka is more than happy to dote on such a loving, busty Servant. Commission.





	Passionate Tits

Passionlip had been living a comfortable life since she had been summoned to Chaldea. She had been given a large room, because everything about her was large. Not only in her golden, bladed hands, but also her breasts. 160cm Z-cup breasts that were by far the biggest of all the Servants Ritsuka had summoned. Even busty servants like Minamoto-no-Raikou paled in comparison to the enormous tits that the Alter-Ego of love and hate possessed.

She was also rather shy, and didn’t come out of her room unless she was needed to handle a battle in a Singularity. So most of her time was spent in her room, eating large portions of sugary desserts. All of those calories and fat from the milk and butter went directly to her breasts, pushing them beyond their already large size. Even without her hands, Passionlip was still on the heavy side for a Servant, with her breasts holding most of her weight.

Her chest was so large and round that the outfit she had been summoned in was the only one she wore. Strips of fabric only covered up her nipples, and even then the edges of her areolae peeked out from the black fabric. Passionlip was enjoying a cake in her room when Mash came in, informing her that her skimpy outfit would be more than enough.

“Passionlip,” said Mash, opening the door to her room. “Dr. Roman wanted me to inform you that it’s the middle of summer, so Chaldea is instituting a Cool Biz policy. The temperature is going to be a little warmer, and we’re all dressing a little lighter. Thought you’d want to know.”

The next day, with her gigantic hands unable to wipe the sweat away from her body, Passionlip’s breasts were coated in a sticky layer of sweat. It coated her clothes and made her breasts glimmer underneath the lights of her room. As the sweat rolled into her breast valley, it filled her room with a faintly milky, salty scent that was potent the moment one stepped inside. With how prominent her bosom was, and how she was always leaning forward from the weight of her hands and her chest, her breasts were the first part of her body that someone would come into contact with.

“I’m so sweaty...” said Passionlip, lying back in bed. As she moved back and forth in the bed, her breasts, unrestrained by nothing but gravity, wobbled back and forth. Drops of sweat fell from her breasts onto the floor, rolling down her curves and past her nipples. Passionlip couldn’t see beyond her breasts. She still didn’t want to leave her room, and was waiting for her Master to come in and calm her down. She loved Ritsuka, and yearned to see him. “When will he come in and tend to these oversized breasts? These hands can’t do a thing about them...”

The door slid open. Ritsuka walked into the room, wearing the summer version of the Tsukumihara uniform, unbuttoned to let himself breathe in the hot and humid environment of Chaldea. He had been meaning to spend more time with Passionlip, but with new, increasingly wacky events happening on a regular basis, each bringing their own new Servants for him to get to know, it became difficult to make time for all of them.

“Lip, it’s been a little bit since we’ve talked,” said Ritsuka. “I brought a cake for you.”

“Thank you, but I can’t eat it yet,” said Passionlip. “I can’t use my arms for what I need to. My body’s all sweaty... and my heart burns with love for you. Please, Master, I need you to be by my side!”

The door closed behind Ritsuka. He was going to give Passionlip the kind of evening she had been yearning for, no matter what. He approached her, and looked at her magnificent breasts. She was a portion of BB, and he wondered what sort of portion it was, what part of her had given her such tremendous assets. They were perfectly round and perky despite their size, and her nipples were large and puffy to match. Everything she did made her breasts shake and jiggle, the fat in them rippling from her cleavage outward. Ritsuka had wanted to do naughty things with those breasts, and now, on this hot summer day, was the perfect chance.

Passionlip scooted closer to Ritsuka, engulfing his arm and part of his chest in her cleavage. They were so large that he couldn’t see his arm anymore, except for the hand sticking out near the underside of her breasts. Passionlip gazed at Ritsuka with a lustful stare, and he returned the look right back.

“My body... my breasts have been aching for your touch. Stay away from my hands, but if you want to pleasure yourself with my breasts, you’re free to do as you like. They’ve gotten so hot and sweaty waiting for you to come visit me,” said Passionlip. “Master, my breasts are yours alone!”

Ritsuka reached underneath her heavy breasts, sticky with sweat. Part of why Ritsuka hadn’t seen Passionlip since summoning her was because he was working out in the Chaldea gym, training his muscles for this moment. He wanted to be able to tease and fondle Passionlip’s breasts properly, and he couldn’t do that if he wasn’t able to lift them. Each of her breasts was extraordinarily heavy, a pair of medicine balls the size of exercise balls on her chest. Yet despite their weight, the fat inside from her diet of sweets made them pillowy soft to the touch, his fingers sinking deep into the flesh of her breasts as he kneaded them like warm dough.

“Your tits are incredible, Lip,” said Ritsuka. “Every time I see them jiggling, I get a hard-on. I’ve only been masturbating to them up to now.”

“Don’t waste your semen on thoughts of me,” said Passionlip. “The real me is right here, and my breasts are available at any time you want to calm your libido. The thought of you doing so... makes me happy.”

Holding Passionlip’s heavy breasts in his hands, Ritsuka squeezed them and groped them, massaging his fingers into her flesh. Every part of Passionlip’s breasts were sensitive. She moaned, making cute little yelps as his hands dug into her breasts, moving from the edges closer to her cleavage. As he continued to fondle and knead her breasts, watching the fat in her tits move about in response to his touch, her breasts only became sweatier and slipperier, making his hands move around even more.

Ritsuka pulled apart Passionlip’s breasts, exposing the deep breast valley that could hold anything inside. It was dripping with richly salty sweat, smelling even more like the very essence of boobs that had compelled Ritsuka to come visit her. Holding a heavy breast in each hand, continuing to fondle them, Ritsuka slapped her breasts together. Flecks of sweat landed on his face, and a surprisingly loud, fleshy clapping sound echoed from the center of her breasts. The reverb made the fat in her breasts wobble, shaking like two extra-large pudding cups fresh out of their packaging. Ritsuka repeated this a few more times, Passionlip’s panting growing heavier.

“Take my clothes off!” said Lip. “My nipples are so hard they’re rubbing against the fabric. I can’t stand it anymore!”

The top of her outfit was removed entirely, freeing her breasts from what little was restraining them. Her nipples were as pink as a tulip bud, and standing fully erect from the center of her areolae. Passionlip had thought her nipples were tingling from brushing against her clothes, but the prickly sensation was still there, spreading from her nipples across the rest of her body, making her hot and lightheaded. She was horny, there was no doubt about that. Ritsuka knew that her breasts were sensitive enough that she could easily have multiple orgasms from them alone, and continued playing with her chest.

“Your breasts have gotten really sweaty,” said Ritsuka. “I need to clean them up.”

“You love me so much that you’ll even lick my sweat? Master, please fawn over my breasts more! The thought of it is making my nipples erect with excitement!” said Passionlip. Ritsuka placed his thumb and forefinger on Passionlip’s rather large nipples, rubbing them on his fingertips to get a feel for their slightly bumpy texture and stiffness. Passionlip moaned, her sensitive tips at the mercy of Ritsuka’s fingers. Holding tightly onto her breasts, Ritsuka swung them up and down and side to side.

Moved about by his fingers, Passionlip’s breasts shook and jiggled, moving from the nipple outward. The further up her breast he got, the more he saw her waves of fat moving like a water bed, shaking and slapping against her torso and each other. The wet, sweaty slapping sounds were as loud and sloppy as before, which only made Ritsuka harder. He knew that Lip would never be able to unzip him with her weapon-like hands. She wasn’t the only one who was getting agitated underneath her clothes.

Ritsuka removed everything below the waist, revealing his throbbing hard erection to Passionlip. His glans was even brighter red than her nipples, and the shaft just as hard. He had been wanting to thrust it into Passionlip’s enormous bosom from the moment he walked in here, but there was still more foreplay to go before they reached that point. Passionlip was only starting to become aroused, even if her devotion to her Master was quickly nearing its peak.

“You’re that hard because of your love for me? Even with a form like this?” asked Passionlip.

“Doesn’t a hard-on like this serve as proof of your beauty?” asked Ritsuka. “I want to do more with your breasts! I want to lick them, suck them, and grope and rub them some more! Your breasts are the most beautiful thing in the universe!”

Passionlip thrust herself forward, her breasts wildly shaking and jiggling. She pressed them against Ritsuka’s body. He delighted in watching them squash and squeeze outward like giant stress balls, the fat in her body changing shape, the smell of her cleavage sweat becoming more pronounced against his skin. He could feel the contrast between her hard, puffy nipples and her soft, globular breasts, the stiffness of her nipples rubbing against him with a slightly scratchy feeling.

“I have to taste those delicious breasts!” said Ritsuka.

“What about the cake?” asked Passionlip.

“Your breasts are much better!” said Ritsuka.

Ritsuka pushed Passionlip’s breasts together, then lifted them above his head. With her underboobs, dripping with sweat, exposed, Ritsuka began licking the underside of her sweaty breasts, tasting of the rich flavor that had gathered within. The scent and smell mingled together, making for an exquisitely salty taste with a slight milky undercurrent. Passionlip couldn’t use the normal Chaldea bathing facilities, and even if she did find a bath she could use with her big hands and bigger breasts, Ritsuka was certain that the sheer buoyancy of her boobs would displace so much water that the tub would overflow. She was much sexier when her breasts were sweaty anyhow.

“You’re licking my boob sweat?” asked Passionlip. “How is it?”

“I can’t think of anything else but drinking it,” said Ritsuka. “The sweat under your boobs and in your cleavage is so rich and salty, it would make the Dead Sea jealous! I can’t get enough of it!”

He kept slurping on the underside of Passionlip’s boobs, replacing the sweat underneath her bosom with his own saliva. Passionlip shivered in pleasure as her breasts were lovingly licked, the wet slurping sounds becoming naughtier the more he went on. Soon, Ritsuka’s arms were growing tired from holding up such heavy breasts, and let them fall down onto his head. Her breast fat made for the softest cushion, pressing down on his head with a soft smothering that he didn’t want to stop.

Licking upward from the underside of her boobs, Ritsuka traced his tongue across the curve of her breast, taking as much sweat as his tongue could hold. He saw his tongue sink into her breast fat, leaving a small indent where his hands and tongue had gone that he watched spring back into place on the soft expanse of her chest. He moved his head around Passionlip’s body, sucking off sweat from every part of her chest until he was close to her armpits, where he then turned around and continued. Before moving onto the other breast, he buried his head in her cleavage, tasting the sweat from the center of her bosom.

“That’s my Breast Valley! I don’t want it to crush you to dust!” said Passionlip.

“You wouldn’t do that to your Master,” said Ritsuka. “All I want is to have your breasts squish around my head. Can you do that for me, please?”

“Sure... okay,” said Passionlip.

Pressing her arms against her chest, Passionlip’s massive mammaries closed around his head. Ritsuka’s vision went dark, his entire head enveloped in her pillowy soft Z-cups. He took a deep whiff, breathing in the smell of Passionlip’s chest. It was a warm, nurturing smell that made him comforted, yet horny. If not for the sensation of his raging hard-on outside his breast world, he would be content to spend several more hours here. There was still oxygen flowing in from above. He didn’t want to look back. Everywhere his hands touched, everywhere he looked, every breath was all to be enveloped by Passionlip’s breasts.

He extended his tongue and kept licking between her boobs, tasting of the finest sweat she had produced. Passionlip’s fat breasts jiggled around his head, rubbing against his cheeks and his nose, while his tongue continued to lick at them from the sides. After faintly hearing Passionlip’s voice, asking him to come up for air, he left the sleeping valley of boobs and returned to her room, continuing onward to lick her breast, being careful to avoid the nipple. Seeing her nipples throbbing, begging for attention, only made him more aroused.

“Hey, Lip,” said Ritsuka. “Do you think you could suck your own boobs?”

“I’ve never tried,” said Passionlip. “They’re certainly large enough.”

Ritsuka hoisted up her left breast, holding it to Passionlip’s mouth. Looking at her own nipple like it was a strawberry candy, Passionlip bent down and licked it. Covered in her sweat, she found out why Ritsuka liked it so much. With all the suction she could muster, Passionlip wrapped her lips around her own nipple, and started sucking on the hard tip. She swirled her tongue around her areolae, getting a feel for the texture of her own nipple. At the same time, Ritsuka was sucking on her other breast with a rough intensity, swirling his tongue around the tip and pulling the hard nub towards his palate, tugging at her breasts and stretching them out.

Passionlip had so much breast fat that even with how intensely Ritsuka was sucking it, she barely noticed. With her mouth muffled by her own nipple, she couldn’t tell Ritsuka what she wanted to. As he sucked, he continued massaging her breasts, squeezing at the sides and watching her squirm. The soft, pliable fat molded itself between his hands like dough, moving closer towards the nipple before falling away from her breast once again, wobbling the whole time.

All the stimulation to her breasts had overwhelmed Passionlip’s senses. It must have been something like the “maternal instincts” Raikou talked about. Her breasts were feeling hot. It was a heat where something was going to come out of her nipples. The hot tips tingled, as the pores of her areolae opened up. Passionlip let out a loud moan, opening her mouth and letting her breast flop away from her mouth, spilling drops of milk as it fell. Her bosom slapped against her chest with a soft, flopping smack sound. The meatiness of her fat breast wobbled on her chest for a moment, lines of milk running down the curvature of her massive hills.

Ritsuka, who was already gulping down Passionlip’s milk by the mouthful, stopped for a moment and looked at her. She was flushing bright red, sweaty and panting, her breasts glazed with a layer of sweat and milk.

“Are you worried? It’s really sweet. You like to eat dessert all the time, so it must have made your breasts let out some really delicious milk,” said Ritsuka.

“How is this even happening?” asked Passionlip. “Is this an expression of my love?”

“I’m sure it is,” said Ritsuka. “With such massive, sensitive tits, I’m not surprised someone as beautiful as you is lactating.”

“It’s all for you, Master,” said Passionlip. “Drink as much as you like.”

With breasts of her size, Ritsuka was sure there were gallons of milk in her breasts. He picked up her breasts in his hands, massaging her fat tits and drawing out more delicious milk. As it pushed itself out from deeper in her breasts, it got thicker and richer in consistency and flavor. Yet every gulp went down smoothly, leaving Ritsuka’s stomach feeling full but always having room for more. He playfully alternated between Passionlip’s right and left nipples, drawing out milk from within her breasts to fill his stomach. The more he drank, the harder it became to ignore the throbbing in his dick.

After spending several minutes sucking and gulping down her milk, Ritsuka pulled away from Passionlip’s nipples. He was feeling full, with a noticeable milk mustache from how much he had been drinking. He squeezed his fingers around Lip’s nipples, spraying a jet of milk at his forehead. It dribbled down onto his lips, where he licked it up, looking into Passionlip’s eyes with the stare of lust and arousal.

“Finally. I can’t wait to start fucking those incredible huge tits of yours,” said Ritsuka. “Now they’re all slick with milk and sweat... they look ready for my dick.”

“Perform your mana transfer on my breasts, Master!” said Passionlip.

Ritsuka grabbed the sides of Passionlip’s fat breasts. His fingers sunk into the fat and flesh, and another squirt of milk coated his dick and balls, lubing them up. Ritsuka asked Passionlip to lay down on her bed. Her hands lay off to the sides of the bed, her bladed fingers touching the floor. Ritsuka climbed onto the bed with her, straddling her and approaching her breasts. When he was sitting down like this, they were so huge that he could use them in a way that he could with no other woman in Chaldea.

Reaching under her breasts once again, Ritsuka’s nose was immediately hit by the potent smell that was a mixture of underboob sweat and breast milk. It was sweet and tangy, smelling like motherhood and arousal. Raising her breasts upward, Ritsuka hugged them like a body pillow. The entire underside of her breasts were pressed against his upper body, with the pink nipples, stained white with milk, close to his mouth. Hugging tightly onto her tits, his arms wrapping around her boobs, Ritsuka slid his dick into her cleavage. His balls brushed against the sweat and milk lubrication, a warm and sticky juice that only made him harder.

“This is so good!” Ritsuka said. “The pressure from your breasts is so intense!”

“Are you inside them?” asked Passionlip. “I can’t see your penis from this side.”

“They’re so big they swallowed it up completely. Your boobs are better than any pussy,” said Ritsuka. “I’m going to start moving. Lick the tip when you see it.”

Ritsuka started humping Passionlip’s breasts, the soft mounds of fat squeezing his cock and balls from every angle. It was being smothered on all sides by breast flesh, a tightly squeezing heaven of the kind that only Passionlip could provide. Lubed up by sweat and milk, his thrustings became even faster and harder, until the very tip of his glans poked out of Passionlip’s cleavage on the other side. She extended her tongue, briefly kissing the glans before it vanished into the canyon of her cleavage once again.

With every thrust inside her breasts, the massive mounds of fat wobbled back and forth, shaking with no sign of stopping. As her twin mountains vibrated from the thrill of Ritsuka’s hot dick sliding between them, small squirts of milk shot from her nipples, rolling down her breasts and into the cleavage, where it only made him go faster. Ritsuka leaned his head down and licked Passionlip’s nipples. Her face grew red hot, her moans becoming louder to where, even in this soundproof room, they might be heard.

“I love your tits so much! This is the best sex I’ve had in my life! You have nothing to be ashamed of, Lip. Your enormous breasts are beautiful! Erotic! They were meant to hug my cock!” said Ritsuka.

“I love your hot cock in my breasts, Master! It’s so hot and hard that it feels like it might burn me! My hard nipples and jiggling breasts feel so... good! My head’s going white from pleasure!” said Passionlip.

He wished he could spend forever thrusting back and forth in Passionlip’s cleavage, his cock becoming a prisoner of her wonderful, fat tits. He hugged them tightly, bringing the pressure to an almost suffocating level. Even Passionlip’s Master was defenseless against her all-powerful, gigantic, jiggling tits. Ritsuka groaned, and thrust his cock into Passionlip’s cleavage until his balls were brushing against the underside of her boobs.

“I’m gonna cum!” he said.

“Give me your semen, Master!” said Passionlip.

Ritsuka’s dick busted hot wads of cum into Passionlip’s breasts, splattering the sides of her bust with a layer of white. Not wanting to let go of these boobs he loved so much, Ritsuka stayed in her breasts until he fell limp. When he released himself from her chest with a light popping noise, her breasts flopped down into their resting position. Lines of milk, sweat and cum rolled down her curves, filling the room with an even better breast stench than the one from when Ritsuka got here.

Passionlip lifted her hands and, very carefully, spread apart her breasts. A puddle of semen had formed in the middle of her cleavage, as sticky and white as the milk still rolling down her breasts. Very soon, this would all be converted into mana for her to use. Passionlip looked at her Master with a lovestruck glance, not wanting to let him escape. After all, he had already marked her tits as his own.

“You came a lot,” she said. “There’s more semen here than I expected. You’re really quite virile, Master.”

“I have your body to thank for making me like that,” said Ritsuka.

He leaned in and kissed Passionlip, his mouth still smelling of her breast milk. They shared a deeply passionate kiss as Ritsuka continued fondling her chest, kneading the fat beneath her soft skin and drawing out the last drops of milk, until she was completely dry. After that, he offered to get a towel and help clean up her breasts. Any excuse he had to stay in this room and keep focusing his attention on her breasts was worth it.

“Master, I don’t want to see you leave so soon,” said Passionlip. “After you made love to my breasts like that, I can’t stand to see you go. Will you spend the night in here with me?”

“Anything for you, Lip,” said Ritsuka.

After changing into his pajamas, Ritsuka spent the night sleeping beside Passionlip in her bed. She slept bare-breasted, letting her master rest his head in the land of dreams beneath her cleavage. Ritsuka sucked at her nipple, making faint slurping noises into the night. He didn’t need warm milk to fall asleep - her breasts were no longer producing. Simply sucking, surrounded by the smell of her cleavage, was soothing enough. Passionlip looked down at his sleeping face in her cleavage, proud of herself for having such a doting and passionate Master.


End file.
